Jonetsu!
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Perjuangan yang sudah ditempuh mati-matian akhirnya runtuh hanya karena keegoisan dan salah paham biasa. Sebuah impian yang akhirnya dikalahkan karena rasa cemburu. Jatuh dan remuk, bersama kematian dan rasa bersalah yang terlambat.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ : Perjuangan yang sudah ditempuh mati-matian akhirnya runtuh hanya karena keegoisan dan salah paham biasa. Sebuah impian yang akhirnya dikalahkan karena rasa cemburu. Jatuh dan remuk, bersama kematian dan rasa bersalah yang terlambat.

_Disclaimer_ : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_Rated : T_

_Warning_ : AU, OOC, typo #selalu, dan sinetron (nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

* * *

Aku telah memberikan segalanya, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bertahan. Kau akhirnya runtuh dan terjatuh. Bukan karena penyakit yang menggerogotimu, tapi karena aku yang tidak ada disampingmu...

Tidak bisa memberimu semangat dalam hidupmu yang sembilan tahun kau perjuangkan untukku, tidak bisa memberimu kebahagianku yang harusnya bisa sedikit meringankan beban derita yang kau tanggung sendirian. Tidak bisa memelukmu erat saat kau benar-benar rapuh, tidak bisa berbicara denganmu saat kau butuh seseorang untuk menasehatimu, tidak berdiri bersamamu saat kau butuh rangkulan tangan yang dapat membuatmu berdiri tegak.

Sialan!

Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian saat kau merengkuh setengah mati menahan derita-derita itu...

Aku benci diriku dan segalanya yang pernah aku perbuat padamu. Membentakmu, menghindarimu, mengacuhkanmu, mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu sedih. Aku buta atas cemburuku, buta sesaat ini yang membuatku kehilanganmu selamanya.

Cinta sejati tidak akan pernah pudar, kecuali itu suatu kebohongan...

Aku merutuki diriku yang bodoh ini!

Kau tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Kau hanya menutupi kesakitanmu sendiri agar tidak merepotkan orang lain. Aku yang membohongi diriku sendiri. Menutupi rasa cemburu ini dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan.

Jika kau sangat mencintaiku, mengapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memegang janjimu.

Apa karena aku terlambat?

Aku terlambat untuk… meraihmu?

Apa aku terlambat?

Terlambat untuk mengambil hatimu?

Tapi kau kekasihku!

Kau selalu bersamaku, selama sembilan tahun!

Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Cih!

Sejuta kata tidak akan membawamu kembali, berapapun air mata yang aku keluarkan, atau sebanyak apapun darah dan goresan luka ditubuhku. Bahkan, jika ditukar dengan nyawaku, kau juga tidak akan bisa kembali.

Ketika kau pergi, aku kehilangan separuh dari diriku.

Senyumku, kebahagianku, semangatku...

Hidupku!

Saat kucoba pejamkan mata ini, aku merasa tangan yang lemah sedang memelukku erat, merasakan wangi _vanilla_ menyeruak penciumanku, merasakan rambut _aurburn_ panjang lembut yang menggelitik wajahku, merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu yang menempel erat ditubuhku..

Bahkan aku merasakan, bibir hangatmu yang menciumku lembut.

Apakah itu kau?

Apakah kau yang memelukku dan menciumku?

Keh! Apa ini khayalan? Apa aku sudah gila?

Bisakah kau mendengar tangisanku disana?

Bisakah kau dengar permintaanku dari jarak yang jauh ini? Permintaan agar kau tenang disana?

Apa doaku sampai ke hatimu?

Berdoa? Itu hanya untuk ibuku, dan kau.

Aku tidak meminta kau kembali, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku…

dari atas sana…

Anezaki Mamori…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countineud**

* * *

Hana selalu iri dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat _prolog_ yang bagus dan bikin penasaran. Liat aja _prolog_ Hana, gaje dan sinetron banget gini.

Waktu buat fic ini, Hana benar-benar galau pol-polan. Nilai Matematika jelek, uang jajan hilang, dimarahin mama karena nggak mandi, dan mobil Hana diserodok badak mabok. Pulang-pulang malah merutuki nasib sambil nonton Titanic, menggila lah sudah. Hana langsung lari-lari gaje ke kamar, dan lahir lah fic ini.

Tapi Hana berharap, minna masih mau baca.

Jangan lupa reviews, fav atau follow ya?

Makasih atas waktunya!

Sampai jumpa…


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayou minna-san,_

Jonetsu sudah masuk chapter kedua (tidak disangka). Saya akan sangat senang kalau readers menikmati cerita aneh ini.

Walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

**JONETSU. Chapter II**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : Future fic, OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, nggak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi

Hurt/comfort, Romance

Hiruma Yoichi x Anezaki Mamori

* * *

Keadaan Mamori yang kritis membuatnya harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Hiruma terlihat sangat cemas menunggu kabar di ruang tunggu, sementara itu Yamato dan Akaba yang mendengar berita tentang Mamori juga sudah ada dirumah sakit bersama dengan Suzuna dan Karin.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Mamo-nee punya penyakit…"

Suzuna menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang memucat. Wajah seorang pria yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama hidupnya itu.

"Kanker otak." Lanjutnya lagi setengah terisak. Tangan Suzuna bergetar hebat. Kenyataan berat tentang penyakit 'kakak' kesayangan yang tiba-tiba menimpanya terasa sangat berat buat Suzuna.

"Tenanglah Suzuna-chan. Mamori akan baik-baik saja" Karin tersenyum disela kekhawatirannya. Walau ia tau, Mamori sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Fuh~ duduklah, melodi kalian berisik!"

"Kau juga Hiruma, _relax_ saja. Aturlah nada musikmu." Akaba menepuk pundak Hiruma yang dari tadi berdiri. Hiruma bersandar di dinding dengan wajah yang agak pucat. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengulum permen karet _mint_ kesukaannya.

"Oh ayolah Yamato. Kau bukan sedang nonton Sadako, kan? Fuh~ tenang lah sedikit." Diantara mereka berlima, mungkin hanya Akaba yang terlihat santai, walau sebenarnya ia juga khawatir. Akaba memang biasa mencairkan suasana yang agak kaku, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Yamato yang masih kesal pada Hiruma tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun kecuali bila ia ditanyai oleh Akaba. Sementara itu, Hiruma hanya menunjukkan wajah malas dan tidak peduli walau Yamato berulang kali memberinya _death glare_.

Tiba-tiba Yamato melangkah mendekati Hiruma.

"Kalau kau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Mamori…" Yamato menggepal tangannya kuat, lalu mengangkat tinjunya tepat diwajah Hiruma. "Tangan ini, akan jadi tangan terakhir dalam ingatanmu." Lanjutnya.

Hiruma menepis tangan Yamato kuat lalu mendorongnya sampai menabrak dinding.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah juga, sialan?! Kau yang membuat manajer sialan itu begini! Dia berlari mengejarmu ditengah terik matahari. Semua itu salahmu! Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, dasar banci!"

"Jangan menyalahkan aku. Kau mengetahui kenyataan ini dan malah menyembunyikannya? Sialan kau! Dan jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan itu, dasar bajingan!"

"Aku juga baru tau, sialan. Dan berhenti mendorong… KU!" Hiruma menyentak tangan Yamato lagi lalu mendorongnya kuat sampai tersengkur.

"KAU CARI MATI?!" Yamato menarik kerah baju Hiruma dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar.

"You-nii hentikan!"

"Yamato-kun, tenanglah!"

"HEI"

Jeritan Akaba seketika menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Bagi Hiruma, Yamato, dan Karin, Akaba adalah orang yang sangat jarang menjerit apalagi membentak. Entah kenapa, dibentak Akaba secara tiba-tiba memberi efek lain buat mereka.

"Berhenti berkelahi atau kalian berdua aku pukuli dengan gitar ini sampai mati!" Akaba menunjuk gitar mengkilap berwarna biru dengan grafiti 'Saikyodai' berwarna _red blood_ keemasan.

"Dewasalah kalian! Apa kalian tidak memikirkan Mamori yang mungkin sedang meregang nyawa didalam sana? Dan kalian malah bertengkar seperti anak kecil." Akaba mendorong Yamato dan menarik Hiruma kasar.

"Yamato-kun, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Tapi bukan berarti kita semua merasa benar. Lebih baik kita tenang dan berdoa untuk Mamori" Karin berdiri didepan disamping Yamato, merangkul kekasihnya itu pelan dan menjauhi Hiruma.

"Maaf Hiruma" Karin membungkukkan badannya.

"Fuh~ jernihkanlah otak kalian" ucap Akaba kepada sahabatnya yang sempat akan saling memukul itu.

Hiruma memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang berantakan lalu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Akaba setengah berteriak.

"Menjernihkan otak, seperti kata si mata merah sialan itu!" jawab Hiruma cepat tanpa membalikkan badannya. Ia terus berjalan sementara Suzuna mulai terdengar terisak pelan.

"Bagimana ini bisa terjadi Akaba?" tanya Karin pelan saat Hiruma sudah sangat jauh dari mereka.

"Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Ritmenya berjalan tanpa diduga. Seperti musik heavy metal yang menyantak"

"_Etto_.. Akaba. Aku mohon jangan menambah imbuhan apapun, aku tidak mengerti"

"Fuh~ Waktu itu, kau dan yang lainnya sedang didalam. Saat _break_ pertandingan, Hiruma dan Yamato berkelahi ditengah hujan, aku dan Banba yang ada disitu mengira meraka hanya bercanda seperi biasa. Sampai Yamato meninju Hiruma keras."

.

.

**Flashback**

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Kita hanya ketinggalan satu _touchdown_. Lagi pula, ini cuma pertandingan persahabat dengan anak SMA. Kalian baru kali ini kalah. Dengan jarak lima menit, kalian masih bisa mencetak dua _touchdown_. Dan tentu saja bisa!" Mamori berdiri di depan Hiruma dan menahan dada bidang Yamato.

"Minggir Mamori, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu" Yamato membentak Mamori.

"Jangan membentaknya, rambut liar sialan!"

"Hoo, sekang kau terlihat perduli?! Setelah selama ini kau menganggap Mamori tidak ada?"

"Apa maksudmu? Ngomong yang jelas, rambut liar sialan!"

"Hei… Hei" Banba menarik tangan Yamato, namun Yamato malah menghentak tangan Banba kasar.

"Fuh~ biar saja Banba. Aku rasa musim panas ini meledakkan jiwa musik mereka."

"Sejak kapan kau tau?" Yamato berdiri didepan Hiruma setelah ia berhasil menggeser Mamori dari hadapannya.

"Tau apa? Tau kalau kau homo?" Hiruma menjawab asal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Akaba tertawa terbahak-bahak, Banba hanya menyerngit. Salah satu ciri khas Hiruma, menutupi kebohongan dengan bualan dan cacian. Sementara Akaba masih terlihat tertawa, ia tidak bisa melewatkan setiap banyolan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Hiruma yang tajam. Hiruma hanya menyeringai keras dan menarik tangan Mamori untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sekarang kau menarik tangannya?"

"Apa masalahmu sialan? Manajer sialan ini pacarku. Terserahku mau menariknya, menginjaknya, atau mau memperkosanya sekalipun!"

"Fuh~ bercandamu mulai keterlaluan Hiruma"

"Mamori, bukan wanita yang bisa kau permainkan sesukamu! Setelah selama ini yang kau perbuat padanya, kau..."

Yamato menggepal tangannya kuat. Dan…

_**BUAKH!**_

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hiruma memegangi perutnya yang ngilu. Pukulan _Line Backer_-nya itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Banba berdiri dari duduknya dan menahan tangan Yamato kencang. Sementara Akaba hanya menonton darah segar yang keluar dari sudut mulut Hiruma.

"Lepaskan Aku, Banba"

"Yamato-kun" Mamori melepaskan pegangan tangan Hiruma dan berlari mengejar Yamato.

Hening.

"Fuh~ tentang apa ini?" tanya Akaba sambil melihat Mamori yang berbincang dengan Yamato diujung sana. Ia bisa melihat Hiruma menggeram kesal saat Mamori mengelus rambut Yamato.

"Apa?!"

"Ayolah, kami bukan bocah lagi" Banba memberi Hiruma sebuah kain lap dan sport drink didekatnya.

"Apa benar Yamato homo? Kau menemukan komik _yaoi_ di kamarnya?" canda Akaba.

"Tidak lucu!"

"Dia, kena kanker" jawab Hiruma sambil membersihkan lukanya, setelah itu meneguk sport drink-nya.

"Fuh~"

"HAH?!"

"Ya dia kena penyakit sialan itu sejak bersamaku di Mao, SMP. Aku mengupingnya berbicara dengan orang tuanya"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Apa pukulan si rambut sialan itu candaan, botak sialan?"

"Fuh~"

Banba terdiam, begitupun Akaba. Hiruma kembali meneguk sport drink-nya, lalu menendang botol itu ke tanah.

"Kapan kau tau?"

"Tidak penting!"

"Apa kami tidak boleh tau? Tuan _poker face_?"

"Cih, berhenti memberiku julukan aneh mata merah sialan!"

"Berhenti bercanda, kalian!"

"Tadi, saat _break_ pertama. Manajer sialan itu berlari ke kamar mandi saat ponselnya berdering. Apa dia perlu kekamar mandi saat menjawab panggilan? Karena aneh, aku mengikutinya. Dan begitulah"

"Begitulah apanya!"

"Begitulah aku mengetahui penyakit sialannya, dasar botak sialan!"

"Apa parah?"

"Stadium Akut"

"Fuh~"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"MAMORI?!" Yamato menjerit saat wanita di depannya terhuyung. Darah pekat mengalir dari hidungnya.

Hiruma membalik badannya dan berlari kencang kesumber suara, disusul Banba dan Jumonji.

"Sialan! SIALAAN!"

**End Flashback**

.

.

"Begitulah. Banda dengan cepat memanggil ambulance. Sementara Aku, Hiruma, Yamato yang membawa Mamori kesini" Akaba mengakhiri ceritanya dengan petikan gitar.

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingan kita?" lanjutnya.

"Menang telak Akaba-san, seperti biasa. Tanpa kalian pun, Taka, Agon, Jumonji, Ikyu dan lainnya masih bisa bermain"

"Fuh~ aku tidak pernah memandang remeh mereka, Karin-chan. Bukannya kita sempat kalah satu touchdown dari mereka di lima menit terakhir?"

"Taka emosi pada Ikyu yang membasahi bukunya. Jadi dia berkolaborasi dengan Agon-san untuk membantai mereka."

"Hoo~"

"Taka mengerikan..." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap Yamato khawatir kepada seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Mamori.

"Kondisinya stabil, namun ia belum sadarkan diri. Kalian bisa membesuknya nanti. Baiklah, saya permisi." perawat itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Mereka.

Yamato berjalan kearah Akaba, Karin dan Suzuna, lalu duduk disebelah mereka.

"Maaf sudah bertingkah seperti ini di depan kalian, Karin-san, Suzana."

"Hei, bukannya kau si _cheer_ mungil Enma yang selalu tampil semangat." Akaba menatap Suzuna yang dari tadi diam, syok.

"Bukan 'si' Akaba-san, namanya Suzuna. Dan apa itu si '_cheer_ mungil Enma?' Ini bukan saatnya bercanda"

"Maaf, saat ini nada musikku sedikit bermasalah. Kau pacaran dengan Sena?"

"Aku istrinya, Baka-san!"

"Maaf?"

"Ah, maksudku Akaba-san"

"Hoo gadis kecil, kau merusak melodiku!"

"Akaba... kaba... baka tidak buruk" gumam Karin.

* * *

**.**

**JONETSU**

**.**

* * *

Hiruma berjalan pelan di lorong rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-benar membuatnya berulang kali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hiruma merasa sebenarnya dialah orang yang membuat Mamori jatuh pingsan, seandainya dia mengatakan kenyataan tentang penyakit kanker otak yang diderita Mamori pada yang lain, maka Mamori tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Cih!" Hiruma berjalan menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di ruang tunggu itu.

Pikiran Hiruma diliputi rasa cemburu kepada rekan setimnya itu. Mamori melihat Yamato sangat dekat dan lekat, hampir tidak berkedip. Itulah yang membuat Hiruma terlihat bodoh dan malah membiarkan lawannya menyolong satu _touchdown_ dengan mudah.

"Halo, oh aku sialan!"

"_You-nii, ini sudah cukup larut. Aku sudah pulang dengan Sena, sementara Karin-san dan Akaba-san dijemput Taka dan Banba. Yamato-san masih disana. Kau tidak apa-apa?_"

"Hn"

"_You-nii_"

"Hm?"

"_Kalau ada kabar apapun mengenai Mamo-nee, hubungi aku atau Sena ya?_"

"Hm!"

"_You-nii?_"

"Apa lagi, sialan!"

"_Ganbatte!_" dam Hiruma menutup ponselnya sepihak.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama ia termenung dan melamun, Hiruma berdiri dan melangkah kembali ke kamar Mamori. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan Yamato.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, sialan!"

"Jika kau peduli, harusnya kau menjaganya. Bukannya malah membuatnya sedih dengan tingkah anak-anakmu itu yang terus-terusan mengacuhkannya."

"Hah?"

"Kau tau, sekeras apapun kau mengacuhkannya dia selalu mengirimimu semangat. Baik dengan SMS, perkataan langsung, dan doa. Aku pernah melihat Mamori menangis di tengah doannya saat menyebut namamu. Apa kau gila? Apa yang membuatmu begitu mengacuhkannya? Sebesar apa salahnya padamu sampai kau membuatnya seperti ini? Kalau kau bilang ini candaan, akan kupukul kau sampai mati!"

Hening.

"Jangan diam, bajingan! Kau pikir kenapa dia sampai repot-repot datang kepertandingan persahabatan kita dengan anak SMA yang bisa diadakan setiap saat sampai kita muntah darah itu? Ini hanya untukmu! Dia tidak mau melewatkan satupun pertandinganmu! Dia tidak ingin melewatkan satupun momen bersama denganmu! Dia rela mencabut selang infus yang ada ditangannya saat Agon mengirimi SMS tentang pertandingan kita. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah membentaknya karena dia terlambat lima menit! Kau gila!"

"Ap.. apa?"

"Ya, dia rela memberimu semangat walau keadaannya seperti itu. DIA KABUR DARI RUMAH SAKIT!"

"Tapi…"

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tau keadaanya? Ibuku berteman dekat dengan ibunya, karena kau tidak pernah cerita tentang hal itu, akupun tidak begitu memperhatikan gosip itu. Lagi pula, Anezaki-san memang suka berlebihan."

Masih hening.

"Kau tau harus kepada siapa dia bercerita? Aku pernah melihatnya tertunduk sambil menangis dengan sapu tangan yang penuh dengan darah ditangannya. Kau tau apa yang dikatakannya. Dia bilang itu DARAH KUCING YANG TERLUKA! Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia memendam ini? Tapi kau tidak mengerti! Kau malah semakin menekannya dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan itu! Dia ingin cerita denganmu, berbagi kesakitan denganmu. TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku juga baru tau, rambut liar sialan! Tadi, sepuluh menit sebelum kita berkelahi!"

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Harusnya aku marah padamu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saat mendengar gosip sialan itu?!"

"Sekarang kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Kau memang salah, rambut liar sialan!"

"Dengar, kapten yang selalu merasa benar! Aku mencintainya, SANGAT! Namun, dia sudah memilih hatinya kepadamu. Aku memberi kepercayaanku padamu untuk menjaganya dari pertama kali kita masuk kuliah. DUA TAHUN LALU! Sekarang, lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hening…

"Aku mencintainya sejak di Mao. Saat kelas dua!" Aku Hiruma, yang membuat Yamato mengannga lebar.

"Baik aku maupun Mamori, kami tidak pernah mengatakan kata cin... cin... cint..."

"Cinta?"

"Ya! Tapi, hubungan kami spesial. Saling mengirimi _email_ dan saling menghubungi. Kencan diwaktu senggang, makan bersama. Kami benar-benar seperti pa... pa... paca..."

"Pacaran?"

"Ya!"

"Jadi, kau mencintainya Hiruma?"

"TENTU SAJA! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA!"

"Kau tak ingin dia mati kan?"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"Pergilah, Mamori sudah sadar"

Hiruma memberikan senyum singkatnya dan menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Lalu berlari kencang kekamar Mamori di rawat.

**OWARI**

* * *

Cerita ini masih akan berlanjut (keajaiban). Ini semua berkat para _readers_ sekalian. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada pembaca, khususnya **Nabila Mahfuza, Mayu, Hiruma Yuuzu, Aika Licht Yoichi** yang sudah me-_riviews_ cerita sebelumnya, benar-benar terimakasih.

Balasan reviews :

**NurHasanah** : Yup, Mamori mati. Dengan indahnya (?) makasih udah review ya…

**Nabila Mahfuza** : Bagus deh kalau sedih, aku seneng ada yang menikmati cerita ini sampai berlinangan air mata. Tapi kalau kamu ketawa, aku juga senang kok (?) ini udah update. makasih udah review ya…

**Mayu** : makasih buat reviewsnya Mayu. Okeh, saya kan tetap semangat! makasih udah review ya…

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayou minna-san,_

Jonetsu sudah masuk chapter terakhir. Awalnya hanya ada dua chapter (sungguh), tapi cerita ini malah merembes (?) dan di chapter dua, cerita malah semakin panjang. Waah, dasar tidak tepat! (menyalahkan diri sendiri). Mem_publish_ _chapter_ ketiga ini benar-benar keajaiban.

Hana ucapkan terimakasih untuk **namida07**, **Yuuzu Akihara**, **Aika Licht Youichi**, **NurHasanah**, **Nabila Mahfuza**, **Mayu**, yang sudah mereviews cerita gaje ini :3. Dan untuk :

taulahsyapa : ya, saya tau dirimu. TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU KESATRIA BAJU PINK! Makasih like-nya. reviews lagi ya...

baiklah, kita mulaaai...

Walau jelek, _author_ harap _readers_ menikmatinya…

* * *

**JONETSU. Chapter III**

RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUSUKE MURATA

_Warning_ : Future fic, OOC, typo disana-sini, gaje, abal, nggak bisa komentar apa-apa lagi

Hurt/comfort, Romance

Hiruma Yoichi x Anezaki Mamori

* * *

Hiruma bergetar saat melihat wanita yang pucat dan lemah berbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur, infus menggantung disebelahnya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik kursi kesebelah tempat tidur wanita itu

Hiruma duduk dan memperhatikan wanita itu yang tertidur, nafasnya berhembus teratur. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori lembut.

"Kau, apa yang kau pikirkan Mamori. Apa bercandaku berlebihan? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar kalau aku cemburu. Tapi mungkin aku bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat"

ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dikasur wanita itu, dan menyembunyikan tangan mungil yang dingin itu dibalik dadanya

"Kau memang pandai menipuku. Menutup dirimu seperti saat aku menyembunyikan trik-trik sadis"

"Jadi, bukalah matamu Mamori, kita selesaikan masalah ini. Salah paham sialan yang tidak penting ini. Aku mohon, jangan tutup matamu lebih lama dari ini. Aku... Aku takut Mamori. Aku takut kalau aku tak bisa meraihmu. Takut... Takut kalau kau jauh dari jangkauanku"

Hiruma membenamkan wajahnya dikasur wanita itu. Setelah itu, Hiruma mulai terlelap.

* * *

**.**

**JONETSU!**

**.**

* * *

"Hi... Hiruma?"

Hiruma mengeratkan genggamannya, menyentuh kulit Mamori yang begitu lembut. Suara Mamori menyentaknya yang sempat terlelap. Hiruma mendangakkan kepalanya, melihat Mamori yang sedikit mengigau.

Mamori mengerjap matanya pelan. Merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Lalu tangan itu pindah, menyentuh helaian rambutnya pelan. Lalu turun lagi menyentuh bibirnya yang pucat.

"Hai..." Ciuman singkat dipipi Mamori menyambutnya saat ia terbangun. Mamori lalu mengelus pipi Hiruma pelan.

"Hiruma? Bisa kau naikkan suhu dikamar ini. Aku kedinginan." Suara Mamori terdengar sangat lirih. Hiruma menaikkan alisnya. Ini musim panas yang mengerikan, dan Mamori berada dibalik balutan selimut yang tebal. Apa yang membuatnya kedinginan?

"Aku.. aku menggigil."

Hiruma melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu berdiri disebelah Mamori. Ia membelai wajah wanita yang pucat itu. Iris biru _sapphire_ itu lemah, Hiruma tidak lagi bisa merasakan pandangan hangat yang biasanya selalu memandanginya. Bahkan suara yang penuh semangat itu tidak didengarnya lagi.

"Apa ini lebih baik?" Hiruma memeluk Mamori lembut, memeluk dengan erat tubuh wanita yang rapuh itu. Detak jantung Mamori yang lemah terdengar jelas disela-sela bunyi jangkrik di malam itu. Aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dibalik leher wanita itu membuat Hiruma tenang, walau hanya sesaat. Hiruma tau, obat mengerikan itu mulai menidurkan syaraf-syarafnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Hiruma setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisa kau membawaku keluar? Aku bosan, disini pengap."

"Tidak!" jawab Hiruma cepat dan agak membentak, membuat Mamori sedikit tersentak.

"Aku hanya… tidak mau kau… kemana-mana. Disini saja ya? Bersamaku."

Mamori menunduk pelan, ia mengerti. Kesehatannya tidak memungkinkan dirinya berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi ia tidak ingin merepotkan Hiruma.

Mamori mencoba untuk duduk walau kesusahan,Hiruma membantunya. Ia menyanderkan punggung Mamori diantara bantal-bantal empuk itu.

"Apa kau kerasukan?" Mamori mengeraih poni yang menghalangi iris _emerald_ kesukaannya itu lembut, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tampan, Yoichi-kun"

Hiruma menarik selimut tebal untuk membalut tubuh Mamori. Hiruma duduk lagi ditempatnya, namun kali ini lebih dekat. Hiruma memposisikan kursinya mendekat kearah Mamori yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Hiruma kembali meraih tangan wanita itu, dan menempelkan tangan itu di pipinya.

"Kau hangat sekali."

"Tidak, kau yang terlalu dingin" Hiruma mengecup jari-jari lentik Mamori perlahan. Nafas Hiruma terasa hangat menggelitik setiap lekuk jarinya. Setelah itu, Hiruma menempelkan lagi tangan yang dingin itu dipipi kirinya. Mamori tersenyum lebar. Rona merah tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang pucat itu.

Hiruma memperhatikan wanita yang sedang mengelus rambut _blonde spike_-nya itu. Hiruma menyenderkan kepalanya lagi di tempat tidur agar wanita itu bisa lebih leluasa mengelus rambutnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dan tangan dingin yang mengelus kepalanya itu benar-benar menenangkan Hiruma.

"Kenapa jadi manja begini?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak ada didekatmu Mamori"

"Kau lelah?"

"Tidak sedikitpun!"

"Bagaimana pertandingan kita?"

"Kau ingin tau? Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit sialan ini dan kita berlari bersama ke Saikyoudai."

Mamori terdiam, tanggannya masih sibuk menyisiri wajah Hiruma yang tampan itu. Membelai pelan telinga dengan tiga _pearching_ itu. Dan terus terun ke tengkuknya, membuat Hiruma sedikit mendesah geli.

"Aku suka sekali wangi ini, _mint_. Benar-benar seperti dirimu."

Hiruma hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih meresapi kehangatan dari tangan dingin itu diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku bukannya marah padamu, Mamori. Aku hanya ehm… cemburu melihatmu yang akhir-akhir sangat memperhatikan si rambut sialan itu."

"Aku yang salah, Hiruma. Aku terlalu egois dan terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak! Aku terlalu bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan. Membiarkanmu menanggung luka ini sendirian. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu… aku… aku…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mencintaiku Hiruma. Sampai aku mati. Aku hanya minta, jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku yang lemah ini. Aku hanya minta, bawa aku yang lemah ini kedalam kehidupanmu yang penuh dengan kebahagian itu" guliran air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Mamori. Hiruma mengelus pelan pipi itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Aku takut sendiri, Yoichi."

Sedetik kemudian, Mamori bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Hiruma, menyentuh lembut bibirnya yang pucat itu. Ciuman yang lembut dan hangat, walau itu hanya sebatas sentuhan, Mamori merasa ciuman itu benar-benar sangat menyejukkan hatinya

Hiruma melepas ciuman di bibir Mamori, lalu memindahkannya ke kening wanita itu. Setelah itu, dia menunduk. Mamori terkikik kecil melihat Hiruma yang sedikit merona. Baginya, membuat Hiruma merasa malu dan merona adalah hal lucu yang bisa dihitung jarinya. Sementara, dia sendiri sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan kali dibuat senang sampai merona.

Hiruma memainkan jari Mamori pelan, mengaitkan jari telunjunjuknya yang panjang itu kejari-jari Mamori yang mungil.

"Tangan mungil ini, yang nanti akan menggendong anakku!"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah janji pada orang tuamu untuk segera melamarmu. Begitu kita keluar rumah sakit, aku akan menikahimu"

Mamori menutup mulutnya. Entah kebahagian apa yang ia rasakan, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tangisan Mamori meledak bersama pelukan Hiruma.

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Namun, sentuhan tangan keduanya seperti dapat mengartikan setiap bahasa yang tidak dapat dilontarkan lewat mulut.

"Aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk selalu bersamamu, kan?" Mamori membuka percakapan.

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya aku, tidak bisa menepatinya."

"Berhenti..."

"Sampaikan maafku pada Yamato yang selalu merepotkannya, dan untuk semuanya juga, termasuk ayah dan ibuku. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku?"

"Berhenti bicara. Sekarang istirahatlah!" Hiruma menaikkan kepalanya dan duduk tegak, mimiknya terlihat marah dan gusar.

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu dan bersenang-senang dengan semuanya. Aku selau berharap, aku bisa tertawa bersama kalian. Diteriaki olehmu, dijaga Yamato, membaca bersama Taka, menjahili Banba bersama Jumonji, Agon juga Ikyu, dan bermain dengan semuanya. Sena, Suzuna, dan teman-teman dari Enma. Semuanya..." Mamori menarik nafasnya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia merasa kepalanya berat, dan sulit mengambil nafas.

"Tapi sepertinya, aku harus melihat kebahagian itu dari tempat lain, melihatmu tertawa diwaktu yang lain. Melihat kalian sukses dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Aku hanya bisa… memandangi acara pernikahanmu dari jauh."

Hiruma kembali meraih tangan Mamori. Sekilas, ia merasa tangan itu bergetar. "Aku... Aku ingin kau terus melihatku. Aku ingin kau melihatku sukses menjadi kapten _Saikyodai_. Aku mau kau disampingku, begitu juga saat kita ada di altar itu, bersamaku. Kita akan punya anak yang banyak, lalu membesarkan mereka. Kita akan melihat mereka tumbuh dan sukses seperti kita. Lalu, kita akan mati tua bersama"

"Aku… me… menyayangimu Hiruma."

"Tidak, jangan ucapkan apapun Mamori! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatakan kata selamat tinggal!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Hiruma, aku bersamamu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa disebelahmu lagi, aku akan melihatmu dari jarak yang mungkin tidak bisa kau tempuh."

"Dengar Mamori, kau harus berjanji padaku. Kau harus berjuang. Dan, kau tidak akan pernah menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus bertahan, kita akan berjuang bersama." Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori kuat, ia bisa merasa. Sesuatu yang hangat jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hi... ru... hiru... ma" suara Mamori sangat berat dan serak. Hiruma pucat.

"Mamori dengar aku. Aku mohon bertahanlah, kita lalui bersama. Aku akan bersamamu. Kita lewati bersama, apapun... aku… Aku janji akan… akan…"

Hiruma berhenti berbicara saat denyut nadi di layar monitor sebelahnya terlihat tidak stabil.

"MAMORI!" jeritan Hiruma terdengar keras. Tak lama, Yamato masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ada apa?"

"Detak jantungnya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Panggil dokter itu! CEPAT!" teriah Hiruma, dia berusaha menggoyangkan badan Mamori. Sementara Yamato berlari kencang memanggil dokter.

Hiruma mengusap kepala Mamori. Layar dimobitor itu semakin terlihat datar.

"Mamori… Mamori! Sadarlah Mamori, lihat aku! Aku disini, tetaplah disini bersamaku!" rintikan air mata mulai menetes dari mata Hiruma dan jatuh di pipi Mamori.

"_Aku.. sampai… kap… kapanpun selalu… men… mencintaimu_"

"Aku tau! Makanya, TERUSLAH HIDUP BERSAMAKU!"

"_Hi… ru… maa…"_

Setelah itu, Mamori terdiam. Denyut nadinya terlihat benar-benar datar di layar monitor. Selang beberapa menit, perawat dan dokter datang melakukan tindakan pemyelamatan.

"Keluarlah" seorang perawat mempersilahkan Hiruma dan Akaba keluar.

"Tidak sialan, biarkan aku disini!"

"Hiruma!"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU! BIARKAN AKU BERSAMANYA!"

"HIRUMA!"

Setelah beberap paksaan dari Yamato, akhirnya Hiruma mau keluar juga.

Akaba menghubungi beberapa teman dan orang tua Mamori, sementara Hiruma terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu seorang dokter kemudian keluar dengan wajah putus asa. Hiruma merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sampai satu kata keluar dari mulut dokter itu.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha" dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Yamato.

Semua hal terasa hitam bagi Hiruma, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Lututnya bergetar hebat. Setelah itu ia tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun.

Tidak lama, semua datang dengan suara tangisan yang menyayat dirinya. Setelah itu, ia merasa seperti disayat, tak mampu berdiri.

_Cerita ini hanya menunjukkan kisah perjalanan cinta yang __sudah ditempuh mati-matian akhirnya runtuh hanya karena keegoisan dan salah paham yang sepele. Keegosisan tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun!_

* * *

**OWARI**

Selesai sudah perjuangan saya, ini semua berkat readers sekalian yang sudah membaca atau mereviews. Terima kasih banyak! Dan untuk reviews pembangkin semangat dari (pembaca), reviews kalian benar-benar berharga! Terima kasih! #hiks.

'Jonetsu' artinya jangan menyerah. Setidaknya, judulnya masih sesuai dengan cerita yang aneh ini.

Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini, saya sangat SANGAT menghargai setiap _reviews_ para _readers_. Terimakasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa…


End file.
